Beast Planet
by LonaFEagle
Summary: Story about Aeon Highwind a character I created for this story. Starts out as him as a child and ends with him as a adult. I started this story couple years ago and need to finish it soon or something ... looking for editers
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

In an age of chaos the earth started to reject the humans making them leave to live in space. They had made colonies for each country for them to live in space while they searched for years to find a suitable planet for them to live on.

One day they have finally stumbled on a planet where they could breath the air but the thing is its being over run by plants that are dangerous and deadly. The nights are long and cold while the day can last much longer than usual earth days and can be very hot to the point they have to have shade and cool air.

To survive they have to learn to navigate around the plants that can kill, to find the right plants that holds the water and the vegetation that they could eat.

When the first born child is born on the colonies they well be sent to that planet to see if they are strong enough to survive but those that are weak die first. Sometimes those that where sent there well spend their entire lives there and have off springs with the females. When they are of age they would have a few months out of the year to get with someone of the opposite sex to have kids, sometimes the females can stay with one male for their entire life and some others would pick a different guy for the want for the months of joining.

The eldest of each family no matter if they are twins or more they well be sent to the planet if they are years older than their siblings and they are blood related to the parents. Just a chosen few that are strong enough to become top fighters that no one is able to defeat not planet nor human, then just sometimes they are chosen to become some of the top ranking members of the planets that some would call the gods of the Beast Planet.

For those that are chosen they would be brought back to the colonies to give off springs to populate their dying race that where killed on earth long time ago.

A few 100 years later after they found this planet they have found out that the planet is alive in its own way and at this time a special boy was born into the Highwind family.

In a colony a woman gave birth to a boy with white hair and black little streaks in his hair with beautiful gray blue eyes as she named him Aeon after a dear friend of their families.

While Aeon was growing up he had taken classes in self-defense and gymnastics to help him take care of himself since they knew he had to leave the colony when he is of age.

At the age of 10 the head of their colony had decided he should go to the planet but his mother refused to let him go since he is her first son that she had given birth to.

One day when he was in school the authorities had come to his home to kill his mother but his father tried his best to protect her but he was killed in the processes. When he came home from school to find them dead as he was almost in tears and full of anger wanting his revenge wondering why this had happen though deep in his heart he knew what is going to happen to himself.

A smoke bomb was heard rolling into his room as he turns in time to see the gas surrounding him as he coughs before passing out and once he was out cold the solders slowly picked up his limp small body putting him in a cargo pod. Once in the pod they had scent it to the planet that their colony over looks among the others in the stratosphere.

He slowly opens his eyes to see himself in a pod as he looks up to see the hatch slowly reaching his small hands up to unlock it and to open it up. Pulling his small body up as he sets on the edge a moment to look around to see himself with unfamiliar surroundings when he realizes that he is on the Beast Planet when he saw plants coming after him.

He moved rather fast to avoid a plant that wanted to kill him and he had felt something in his pocket as he reached for it and pulls it out and there in his hand is a saber knife.

He sighs a moment "great I guess I need to learn to survive with this thing why couldn't they give me a gun or something" he said.

Once getting to a solid ground he wonders around before finding himself in a bit of a jam by other guys that where bigger than him.

He sweat drops as he tries to avoid fighting like he was tough in self-defense classes but he couldn't help but get angry when they started to make fun of him on how he looked with his rare hair and eyes.

They wouldn't leave him be as he had enough of their bulling him as he reached for his saber knife with a adjustable blade for it. With a swift movement the sound of thunder was heard as he charged one of the elder boys striking him down.

Juushirou. the leader of the Outsiders was shocked to see one of his best men being taken down by a child that is barley hitting his poverty. "Who are you, boy and where did you come from?" asked Juushirou.

Aeon swiftly turns around to see him as he still holding his weapon slowly backing up a few feet before finding himself up against at tree. The tree's limbs started to move taking a hold of Aeon but Juushirou moved fast to slice the limbs taking a hold of Aeon and lands on the ground.

Aeon turned his head slightly towards Juushirou being in his arms as he sighs to say "thank you but why did you help me?"

Juushirou sighs putting him on the ground to say "I am Juushirou the leader of the Outsiders" as he puts his hand on his head to say "I saved you because there is something about you."

"I was called something like that by my mother" said Aeon.

"Really? What exactly did she call you?" Juushirou asked

"She always called me her little angel" he replies

"O really and where is she now?" he asked

"She died, she and father where killed but I don't understand why" he replied

"How did she die do you know?" asked Juushirou getting closer to Aeon putting his hand on his head once more.

Aeon lowers his head slightly fighting the urge to cry as he starts to rub his eyes to say "I'm not sure but I came home seeing them both dead".

Juushirou slowly puts his arms around the boy to say "you must be from one of the colonies".

Aeon blinks a few times wondering why he Is being so nice to him but before he knew it, this hold made him think of his parents.

"Leader what are you doing with that freakish boy?" asked Shin one of his men.

Juushirou's yellow like lion eyes slowly turn towards Shin's direction with not much emotion showing as he speaks in a calm cold sounding voice. "Shin do not question me at all, my reason for saving this boy I have a good reason and I shall teach this boy everything I know. He well be my little brother" he said.

Shin swiftly kneeled down bowing his head gritting his teeth reforming himself to speak up and against Juushirou's word.

Aeon puts his hand on Juushirou's stomach pushing himself away looking up at him with a strange look to say "what do you mean that I'll be your little brother?" he asked.

Juushirou looks down at the boy as he look on his face went to the cold hearted type leader to the very caring big brother type. "I once had a little brother but he was weak and ill and he had died at a young age. If he lived he'd be about your age so I'd like to think of you as a brother" he said in reply.

Aeon blinks a few times as he gave a soft smile as then Shin looked up at their leader with a shocked look to say "leader, why didn't you speak a word about you having a little brother?"

"What happens in my past is really none of your business" said Juushirou in a rather harsh tone.

Aeon took a hold of Juushirou's hand to smile again to say "no fighting" he paused a moment before speaking again to say "big brother".

When Aeon said that, Juushirou hugs the daylights out of the boy being happy.

"I haven't seen our leader this happy before, I am happy he is smiling like that" said Kai another member of the Outsiders.

"Yes I believe so and yes we really haven't seen him this caring since we got together to make our group about seven years ago" said Shin.

Aeon taps Juushirou's side pointing to himself that he needs to breath as he quickly removes his arms from the boy.

He puts his hands on Aeon's shoulders as he kneels down to be eye level with him to say "you never answered my question when I asked you're name or do you want me to call you '_Silva' _because of your hair".

Aeon tilts his head slightly with a cute smile to say "you can call me anything you want big brother" as he gave a small giggle.

Juushirou puts his hand on his face giving it a little shake with a little chuckle as well as leaning over to the boy before messing up his hair. "You're nickname well be _Silva _though you have black strips in you're hair, please tell me you dyed parts of your hair black".

Aeon shacks his head fixing his hair to say "It's natural and my mom gave me the name Aeon after a dear friend of the families."

Juushirou nods putting his arm around Aeon looking over to the others in his group to say "you well treat him as if he is really my little brother."

The others nodded standing to the sides bowing their heads while Juushirou and Aeon walked by them to head to the villages they had made out of the Outsiders.

The Outsiders are made up of members of other groups that where kicked out for several reason some where kicked out because they had broken the law in the group they where once part of. That is really the main reason why they where kicked out others where cough stealing from the leaders of the other groups as the Outsiders do have a few females that have joined. These women had warmed up to members of the Outsiders there are a few females that are even fighting over Juushirou because of his leadership and power he holds.

Once Aeon had a tour of the place he sat down at the dinning table eating dinner as he listens to the others talking among themselves.

"So Aeon where did you come from and how did you get here?" asked Shin wanting to know but had felt a cold stare looking right at him. Shin turns his head to see their leader giving him a cold look until a giggle was heard coming from Aeon.

"Big Brother stop doing that I don't mind answering some simple questions" said Aeon looking over at Shin with a smile to say "I'm from one of the colonies but not sure why I'm here" but knows deep inside his heart he does have an idea why.

Shin blinks a few times to say "you are? I never seen any colonies nor been to one since I was born on this god forsaken planet."

Aeon gave a from slightly to say "you don't like it here? At lest the sky is real and not created for a colony."

Juushirou puts down his fork pushing himself away from the table, standing up as he leans forward to say "enough of that and Aeon eat your vegetables."

Aeon sweat drops looking down at his plate that has some sort of vegetable that the planet grows as he pokes it with his fork. "You call this stuff, vegetables? I never seen anything like it before" he said.

The others cracked up laughing almost sounding like a family.

Juushirou gave a slight sigh with a smile taking his fork, poking one of the vegetables holding it up to Aeon's mouth to say "just try it before saying you don't like it."

"I Never said I didn't like it, I said that I've never seen anything like it before" said Aeon

"Just eat it" replied Juushirou

"Hai I know" said Aeon leaning forward taking a bite out of the vegetable before making a discussed look type look to say "this is just horrible, isn't there anything better?" he said.

Juushirou sighed a bit putting down the fork as he looked back at Kai to say "get the other vegetation that grows in these parts, I'm sure he'll like it better" he said.

Kai nods as he goes to get the vegetable that grows in their part of the planet as he soon returns with a bag full. He starts to cook the food and once it was done he brings it out for Aeon as Aeon gave another odd look.

"I know I need to try it before anything else" he said as he reached out to take a hold of one of the pieces taking a bite out of it.

Juushirou gave a smile putting his hand on his head to say "well what do you think of this one?" he asked.

"Not to bad I can handle this one better than the other one" he said taking a hold of Juushirou's hand taking it off of his head.

Juushirou chuckles to say "that is good you do need to eat healthy as well as keeping your body in top shape. So starting tomorrow I'll teach you everything that I know" he said as they finished dinner.

Juushirou takes Aeon by the hand walking down the corridors when Aeon looked up at Juushirou to say "where well I sleep?" he asked.

"You well stay with me for the time being but when you get older you well have your own room" replied Juushirou opening the door to his room which seems rather big to a child.

He stood there for a moment looking around the room and then back at Juushirou with a smile when he was slightly pushed into the room when Juushirou closed the door behind them.

"Pick a side to sleep on and go for it" said Juushirou with a chuckle watching Aeon going over jumping on the bed picking the inner part of the bed against the wall. He starts to jump on the bed like a kid would do while Juushirou chuckles walking over to the bed setting down slowly pulling his hair out of its tail letting is long hair flow down to the sides.

Juushirou slowly rose his hand to be on Aeon's head slowly pushing him down when Aeon flops down to be setting on the bed.

"Goodnight big brother" he said as he lays down covering up with the blanket pulling it up to himself watching Juushirou remove his shirt laying down next to him.

"Night _Silva _remember your lessons begin in the morning so get as much rest as you can" he said as he turns the light out next to the bed pulling the blanket over him and slightly holds Aeon as if he really was his baby brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Early the next day Juushirou sets up in bed stretching his arms over his head, looking over to see Aeon as he smiles leaning over giving him a gentle poke "wakey wakey" he said.

Aeon gave a cute moan rolling over, slowly opening his eyes to take a look at Juushirou as he blinks a few times to let his eyes adjust the sun peering into the window. He slowly points up at Juushirou's hair to say "bed hair" with a chuckle.

He slowly sets up giving a yawn until Juushirou messed up Aeon's hair to say "ha now look who has bed hair" he chuckled getting out of bed.

Aeon laughs a little sliding across the bed getting out of it walking over to the dresser to take a hold of a comb and brush and hands the brush to Juushirou while himself use the comb for his short hair.

Juushirou gently takes the brush from Aeon with a smile as he said "thank you little Silva" he said seeming to take a liking to Aeon's nickname as they both brushed and combed their hair before leaving for the dinning hall.

Once entering they could see that Kai their cook had really outdone himself this time for breakfast but of course its Aeon's first breakfast with the Outsiders.

"Hope little one slept good last night" said Kai with a smile setting down at one part of the table as the others sat around them to eat.

After they ate Juushirou takes a hold of Aeon's hand with a gentle smile to say "time for you're first lesson" he said.

Aeon nods his head getting up as Lin another member of the Outsiders gives Aeon some clothes to wear to say "these use to be mine when I first came here, I would like you to use them when you train".

Aeon nods taking them into his arms to say "thank you". Aeon goes to change and once he had the clothes on he was escorted to the training area where the others are keeping their skills sharp.

He watched for a moment until he felt a hand on his head, looking back slightly to see Shin with a smile on his face as he said "leader is waiting for you little Aeon".

He nods going to one area of the training area looking around to say "big brother where are you? I'm ready for my first lesson" he said.

He felt a strange presence coming, he turns his head in time to see Juushirou charging at him and with a swift movement, Aeon dodged him in time wondering why he is doing this to him.

"Very good Silva, you have felt something coming after you and you did great, that is a lesson that well be tough, I want you to learn how to since another presence. This will save you many times, if you can master this you can counter the attackers, doesn't matter who or what it is" explains Juushirou.

Aeon blinks a few times as he nods listening to what he had to say to him as he felt a tap on his shoulder as he turns to see Lin holding out a dagger and a sword for him to use.

"Use this young Aeon or should I call you Silva" he said and asked as he is one of the top fighters in the Outsiders.

Lin was a former member of Iron Fist he was one of the top ranking fighters along with Shin but they where kicked out for not fallowing the rules.

Aeon nods taking a hold of the weapons as he turns to Juushirou, "I'm ready for more" he said as Juushirou starts to give his lessons to him.

The lessons went on making them both very tired as they had decided to eat lunch for them to get their strength back for the after noon training. They ate their good and once done they went back at it with the training as Juushirou teaches Aeon some of the basic forms and attack movements.

As the day went on it got late for them as they decided to call it a night as they walked back to the main house when Juushirou said "you are doing great for your first lessons."

Aeon grins putting his arms behind his head looking up at Juushirou to say "I took a few lessons of self-defense on the colony."

"The tub is ready for you both if you don't mind taking one together" said Shin as he stood there waiting for orders.

"Very good, Lin, make sure Aeon has proper bed clothing tonight" said Juushirou

"Well that be all?" he asked

"Make sure we got enough soap and shampoo as well as conditioner" he replies

"Yes of course" said Lin as he goes to do what he was told to do while Aeon and Juushirou went to the bathing room.

Once in the bathing room both of them started to get undressed and got into the tub that is big enough for a royal king.

Lin came into the room putting down the things he was asked to get to say "here they are Leader if you need anything else just ask" he said as he turns to leave the bathing room.

"Thank you Lin" he said as he sat behind Aeon getting the soap lathered up to wash Aeon's back for him as he leans over "hope its alright that you bath with another guy" he said.

It didn't bother Aeon at all as he looks back at him with a smile "of course not you are my big brother after all and it's a good way for us to get our backs cleaned" he giggles.

"This is true" he said as he reached over for the shampoo dunking Aeon's head in the water quick with a grin "I need your hair wet to wash it" he said.

Aeon didn't care as he splashed Juushirou back to say "I don't mind" he said as he felt the water tingle and drip down his face and his back as he felt something cold being squirted on his head.

He gave a cold chill shiver when Juushirou had put shampoo in his hair starting to gently move his fingers and hands threw his hair getting it all lathered up before dunking him under the water again.

Once he surfaces he chuckles as he kept his eyes close "you know you should warn me ahead of time before you do that so I can cover my eyes" he said as he starts to flinch a little getting the soap out of his eyes.

"O forgive me Aeon you are right I should have warned you ahead of time I hope the shampoo didn't get to badly into your eyes" he replied rinsing the soap out.

Once he got that he started to use the other on Aeon's head and once done Aeon turns to face Juushirou with a grin "your turn big brother" he said as he moves to start to get, Juushirou's hair wet.

He started to clean Juushirou's hair and back and once done they just relaxed a bit when Aeon looks over at Juushirou with a smile to say "tell me what your brother was like" he asked.

Juushirou was shocked to hear that Aeon wanted to know about his little brother, Anthony as he slowly looks over at Aeon putting his hand on his head. "Well there isn't much to say about, Anthony that was his name, but he was very carefree child that was born with a illness that took his life at the age of six" Juushirou said.

"How sad what was it that killed him if its alright for me to ask" asked Aeon as he stood up in the tub shacking his head getting the water out as much as possible.

Juushirou puts his hands up slightly to protect his eyes from the water being sprayed his way to say "a type of cancer that he was born with but he lost the battle at the age of six just days after his birthday some present huh" he said standing up.

Once he stood up he leans his head slightly to the side and drains the water out of it taking a hold of a towel putting it around his head and one to Aeon.

They both got out of the tub drying themselves off when Aeon gave a sad look looking up at Juushirou taking a hold of piece of his hair "I'm still going to be your little brother" he said.

Juushirou gave a smile putting his clothes on "I'm glad you said that I feel very full filled now that you had said that to me you have no idea happy that makes me".

Aeon had slipped on some clothing that was given to him to sleep in as they where a bit big on him as he chuckles "you know what? I'm gonna grow up just like you long hair and all" he snickers as he goes off with Juushirou fallowing him to the dinning hall.

They saw the food all over the table that Kai had worked part of the day preparing the meal for his comrades that he considers family as he sat down looking up at the others with a grin.

Aeon being so young went right for the food stuffing his face like he hasn't eaten all day long until he felt a hand hit him over the head. He gives the puppy dog eyes to see Shin with his hand over his head to say "try chewing and severing the flavor before wolfing it down" he said in a calm voice.

Juushirou sighs as he sets down at the head of the table eating the food with a smile "Kai this is a wonderful meal you really should be given something for all your hard work" he said in a soft voice.

"It really is good Kai perhaps you can teach me how to make these" said Aeon eating his food little less fast and pigish like, like before.

After that they helped Kai clean off the table when Aeon wanted to help Kai do the dishes when Kai said "o no please young Aeon allow me to do this its part of my job" he said.

"I want to help, I use to help my mom a lot back in the colony" said Aeon when Juushirou puts his hand on his head.

"Kai let him help if he wants to since he offered it" said Juushirou with a smile on his face.

"Alright then, little Aeon can you handle those dishes over there" said Kai pointed over to a stack of dishes over by another sink.

Juushirou leans back against a table to watch Aeon help Kai with the dirty dishes to say "I wonder when he is of age he would be just right for a certain little lady."

"You really think so leader? I mean he does seem to be a good kid but that can change over time" said Shin.

Juushirou's eyes slowly turn to give Shin the cold death glare to say "don't even think that way about my little brother. I well not allow anyone to speak ill of him and besides you should be speaking for yourself… mister former member of Iron Fist."

Shin flinched slightly at the way Juushirou had spoken to him and the look he gave as he said "forgive me Leader I shouldn't have spoken out of line like that."

Aeon finished cleaning the dishes as he walks over to Juushirou tugging on his sleeve of his shirt to say "I'm done helping and is there anything to eat for desert?" he asked.

Juushirou chuckles a bit to say "I can find something for you" he said looking into the fridge to find Aeon something to eat. He finds something handing it to him to say "this is what we got right now so its not much but its something" he said.

Aeon smiles nodding taking a bite out of it "still good" he said. Juushirou puts his hand on Aeon's head as he smiles watching him eat when he spoke again "big brother do you have a nickname like mine is Silva?" he asked wondering.

Lin came in about this time with a grin to say "I heard our little Silva is asking the nickname that our leader earned with his lion like eyes and stern leadership" he said.

Juushirou quickly reached over putting his hand on Lin's mouth to say "don't even say that name, please" he said.

Aeon giggles tugging on his sleeve again to say "I want to know I get its something like Leo or Lion because of your eyes and leadership."

Juushirou looks down at Aeon when he felt Lin's hand on his as Juushirou looks back over at Lin.

Lin pulls Juushirou's hand away from his mouth with a grin still to say "tell him or I well, king of the lions."

Juushirou sighs a bit looking down at Aeon seeing his twinkling eyes staring up at him as he couldn't help but to smile.

"They call me Aiolia the Lion" he said

"Is it because of your eyes and leadership?" Aeon asked

"No not really, actually its because I'm a Leo" he replies

"Really? that's cool, I am a Aquarius" said Aeon

"O so you are the water barer" said Juushirou

"At least our little Aeon isn't a Virgo like a few of the Outsiders are" Shin butted in.

Kai slowly looks over at Shin with a bit of a angered look to say "and what does that suppose to mean?".

Shin chuckles waving his hands a bit to say "don't get mad its just that Virgo means virgin is all" as he took a step back.

Kai puts down the towel he had in his hand walking towards Shin cracking his knuckles to say "so what it also means I'm more prettier than you are" he grins.

Shin grumbles being up against the wall as he reached to get a hold of the hilt of his dagger he has on the back where he keeps it. "how can you be the pretty one over me when you have more scars than I do, hell I'm a Scorpio" he said.

Aeon blinks a few times looking up at his big brother as he points to Shin and Kai to say "what is the idea? Why are they arguing about zodiacs and what they mean?" he asked.

Juushirou placed the palm of his hand on his face shacking it slightly to say "good grief" he looked at both Shin and Kai to say "knock it off the both of you, its is late and I am tired."

Both of them stop to look back at their leader as they stopped what they where doing bowing slightly to say "then please leader take young Aeon and get some sleep."

Juushirou takes a hold of Aeon pulling him along to say "bed time for you I don't want to hear ifs ands nor butts about it but your little toosh in bed."

Aeon was dragged a few feet before walking willingly with Juushirou as he takes his hand with a smirk. "Alright big brother only if you go to bed with me" said Aeon as he starts to speed up.

Juushirou said "alright I will go with you but no bouncing on the bed this time."

Aeon nods heading right to the bedroom as he rushes into the room getting changed into his bed clothes and goes into bed.

Juushirou slowly pulls his hair out of the tail it was in as he walks threw the door closing it behind him and places the hair tie by the bed. He changed into his bed clothing setting down as he glanced back at Aeon with a smile being glad he was put there on the planet with him.

"Good night big brother" said Aeon laying down pulling the covers over him as he soon felt his big brother lay down wrapping his arms around him almost acting like father and son.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day came when Shin busts into Juushirou's room in a frantic looking over and rushes to his leader's side shacking him to wake him up.

Juushirou was startled from being in a deep sleep as he glanced up "what is it Shin why in such a rush its like you saw a ghost now spit it out already" he said.

Shin breathing heavily as he puts his hand on his chest to catch his breath swallowing as he tries to calm his nerves before speaking. "There are some members of the Iron Fist near here and they are shouting and threatening if you don't come out they would start killing your people" he said finally setting down.

Juushirou swiftly got up to his feet putting his hands on Shin "protect Aeon he isn't ready for this sort of thing make sure he doesn't step out of this room" he said in a harsh tone. He swiftly moves to take a hold of his gear putting it on as he hops around getting outside rushing to face the leader of the Iron Fist to say "you are out of your jurisdiction your rules do not apply here" he said.

Shin had nodded to his leader looking over watching Aeon steering in his sleep as he sighs hoping he wont wake up to find Juushirou gone.

He did soon wake up opening his eyes looking around as he slowly sets up rubbing his eyes "uncle Shin where did big brother go?" he said although Shin isn't to much older than Juushirou as Shin's eye twitched.

"O now he's calling me uncle I'm more like a cousin I'm to damn young to be a uncle" he said putting his hand on Aeon's hand pulling him closer to say "whatever happens please stay here I was told to watch over you".

Aeon blinks a few times as he slowly gets his eyes adjusted to the day light that is peering inside as he yawns a bit getting out of the bed walking over to the window. He looks outside the window to see Juushirou facing off with a guy in his middle years as he looks over at Shin to say "who is big brother fighting?" he asked as he wonders.

Shin takes a hold of him keeping his hands on his arms to keep him from going anywhere to say "that is the leader of Iron Fist my former group I once belonged to" he explained.

"Why is he here?" asked Aeon

"He's here to challenge our Leader" explained Shin

"But why what did big brother do?" he asked

"it's the rules here to see who is best suited to be one of the top chosen" he said

"Who are the top chosen?" Aeon asked

"They are the most strongest among all others here. Just a very few are chosen to become gods of this planets with the powers that they where born with but we haven't seen one in our generation" explained Shin.

Aeon nods listening to what Shin is saying to him as he watched Juushirou face the leader of the Iron Fist. Aeon got rather angry trying to control his anger.

Juushirou stood there in front of the leader of the Iron Fist as he folds his arms "I well not accept your challenge you know we cannot do that here. We have another area we can do this but right now its to early" he said.

"Its better to get it done while its still cool before the heat gets worse you know how hot it gets out here during the long days" said Yoshida the leader of the Iron Fist as he looks up catching a glimpse of Shin with Aeon.

Shin felt Yoshida's eyes move to them as he swiftly puts his arms around Aeon slightly lowering his head to Aeon's shoulder to hide his face.

Aeon blinks a few times wondering what Shin is doing as he slightly turns his head to look at him before back down at Yoshida as he could see a evil grin come across Yoshida's face.

"That damn trader had left Iron Fist for your so called Outsider group I wonder why and who is that boy he has his arms around?" demanded Yoshida.

Juushirou looks back over his shoulder up to the window to his room as he sighs "that brat woke up shit I wish he slept threw this" he said looking at Yoshida "you are the one that kicked Shin and Lin out remember don't ever forget that and they came here because this is for those that been kicked out".

Yoshida tilts his head folding his arms "who is the damn brat I haven't seen him before when did he get here and where is he from?" he demanded again wondering who all comes to the planet.

Juushirou's hand goes into a fist "he is my little brother that is all you need to know" he said until he was hit across the face by Yoshida.

"You are lying to me boy who is that damn kid" he shouted to him.

this made Aeon angry as he struggled against Shin to say "let me go he is hurting big brother" he said.

Shin shakes his head "he told me to watch over you and make sure you don't leave this room so please Silva listen to him" he said holding him still.

Juushirou only puts his hand on his face where he was hit slowly looking over at Yoshida "that was the wrong move you are in the wrong area for that" he said as the others of the Outsiders started to come around.

Yoshida looks back as he pulls out his weapon "I have challenged you and the rule is you must accept or step down from your possession" he said.

Juushirou lets out a sigh lowering his hand as he then moves his hands up to his sides "the rule also says you cannot challenge someone on their own grounds you are to challenge them outside of their land in the fighting arena that is in between group zones" he said.

Yoshida glares again as he rose his hand with the weapon "then lets go there now and deal with this and once I defeat you I'm taking all the members of the Outsiders and turn them into my slaves" he said.

Juushirou sighs again "I need to eat my food to have the energy to fight so come back later" he said turning his back waving his hand to Yoshida.

Yoshida didn't like the way Juushirou was treating him. he takes a hold of Juushirou by the arm pulling him back to him as he starts to swing his hand that holds the dagger but Juushirou brings up his arms to block the blade going threw the forearm of one of his arms.

Juushirou grunts feeling the blade of the dagger go into his arm as he uses his free hand putting it on Yoshida's with another grunt "that was against the rules" he shouted.

Seeing this made Aeon angry as he elbows Shin in the ribs making him stumble back as he leaps out the window shouting "BIG BROTHER" as he lands on the ground.

Juushirou glanced over at Aeon "get back Silva I don't want you dealing with this guy you are not ready for him you got more lessons" he had said.

Yoshida glanced over to see the boy as he sees him better "rare hair silver with black streaks and blue gray eyes this is amusing" he said as he pulls his dagger out of Juushirou's arm starting towards Aeon.

Juushirou moves slightly rolling to his stomach "get out of here Silva he's coming for you please" he said wanting to protect him.

As he soon got to his feet taking a hold of Yoshida from behind. "Get off of me you brat" he shouted to Juushirou starting to elbowing him but Juushirou grits his teeth baring the pain as his blood seem to flow more with the pressure he is being put under.

Shin quickly places his hands on the window ciel pushing himself up and over landing on the ground rushing over to take a hold of Yoshida "knock it off he's just a kid" he said.

Yoshida swung his arm knocking Shin down to the side as he glanced at him "you stay out of this trader" he then finally got a hold of Juushirou once more putting his dagger into his side.

Juushirou grunts more holding his side landing rather harshly and hard on the ground bleeding while the others where rather angry with what Yoshida had done to their leader.

"BIG BROTHER!" shouted Aeon as he starts to grit his teeth again and attacks Yoshida struggling with him getting cut up a bit but doesn't let go.

"Silva please stop you well get killed" groaned Juushirou being helped up by Shin but Aeon didn't listen to his older brother. When Juushirou got to his feet he pushed Shin to the side struggling to get a hold of Yoshida being between him and Aeon to protect the young boy.

"You damn brat get out of my way" shouted Yoshida still has a grip on his dagger swinging it down at Juushirou digging into his shoulder.

Juushirou takes a hold of the dagger glancing up at him. "I wont let you harm him" he said bleeding even more as he stumbles back with the dagger still in his shoulder "get him you guys make sure he pays for breaking the rules" he said.

Aeon's eyes went into horror being scared for Juushirou's safety as he charged at Yoshida putting his hands to his chest as he shouts "YOU BASTARD YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER!". The sound of thunder seem to come around where Aeon is standing.

Yoshida starts to hear it as he glanced up seeing the clouds getting dark and more harsh "this isn't normal its not that time for the planet go have this weather" he said as he felt a shock go right into his chest making him stumble back.

The others around saw what is going on as Yoshida puts his hand on his chest wondering what that shock was. Looking at the boy as he was surprised "you are not a normal child" he said.

Juushirou managed to get up pushing Yoshida away from Aeon putting his arms around him closing his eyes "calm down Silva please I don't want you to do that you need to learn how to control it."

Shin and Lin both got a hold of Yoshida pulling him away from their leader and Aeon when Lin said "you are not our leader anymore go back where you belong and not to return here again,.iI you want to challenge our leader do it properly" he said.

Yoshida glanced over at Lin with a rather angered look in his eyes pushing him away from him "your still a trader along with Shin and the others that use to be in Iron Fist" he shouted.

Lin gave a low growl as he pulls out his weapon wrapping it around Yoshida's throat "you are trespassing and you had harmed our Leader's younger brother I well not set around and watch you do this" he said.

Yoshida struggled putting his hands on the whip that was wrapped around his throat trying to pull it away put he couldn't because of part of his strength it seem it was zapped from his body.

Juushirou glanced over at Yoshida "leave here now" he said as he was helped to his feet with the help of little Aeon as he was being taken inside.

Few others helped him even their medic when the others forcefully removed Yoshida from their grounds.

Yoshida struggled trying to pull at the whip that is around his throat while his chest still sore from the shock he gotten from Aeon moments ago.

Julian former member of Albino Paradise rushed to Juushirou's aid checking him over as he had take a hold of the dagger that is still in Juushirou's shoulder.

Aeon flinched a bit seeing the blood come gushing out of the deep gash in his big brother's shoulder when Juushirou gave a grunt gritting his teeth baring the pain.

"Stay still leader I need to attend to your wounds right away" he said turning his head towards Yoshida "get him out of here before he does anything else" he said.

Lin and Shin didn't have to be told twice as they pulled Yoshida away from their leader basically dragging him off, off their grounds and once off the grounds Lin's whip came undone from around his throat.

Once they released him, Yoshida stood up holding his hand on his throat with a growl starting to go near Lin and Shin about to attack them but he was held back by Mav his first in command.

"Leader that is enough please lets just go before something else happens" said Mav in a rather cold and calm voice as he tugs on Yoshida's arm.

Yoshida glanced back with a evil glare "don't you dare challenge my words and my authority you are still under me so you do as I say" he said.

Mav's eye twitched trying so hard to reframe himself from knocking the living shit out of his leader as he just takes his arm and drags him away without a word.

Once gone Lin and Shin returned to see how bad off their leader is saying him laying in the bed while Julian was attended to his wounds and Aeon watching him.

Juushirou looks over at Shin and Lin "I owe you two a great deal of thanks with what you have done" he said as he sat up setting there.

Aeon was still worried as he held onto his hand looking up at his brother "big brother does it hurt?" he wonders.

Juushirou gave a soft smile shaking his head "not anymore thanks to Julian he's very good at what he does" he said.

Lin sat down in a chair near by putting his arms around the back of the chair since he is setting on it backwards watching Julian to ask "how bad is he" he wonders.

Julian glanced back at Lin shaking his head "it isn't live threatening but he does need to take time to rest so that means he cannot train little Aeon for a few weeks at lest" he replies.

"Is that so?" asked Lin.

"Yes so he well need to be trained by another" replied Julian.

"Who well train him while leader is resting?" asked Lin.

"Shin you well train him" said Juushirou busting in.

"Why me leader?" said Shin.

"Because your most qualified to do this job" replied Juushirou.

"You believe in me that much" he said in return.

"Yes I do you are my best trainer I have and I'd like for you to take over for me while I'm recovering so please start his training once after he eats" said Juushirou.

Aeon takes a hold of Juushirou's hand shaking his head "I don't want to leave your side big brother" he said.

Juushirou gave a soft smile raising his arm and gently puts his hand on his head gently messing up his hair "I'm fine little one please you need to learn how to live on this planet" he said.

Shin bows slightly "of course leader I understand" he goes over to take a hold of Aeon's hand "c'mon little Silva you need to eat" he said taking him to get his breakfast for the day.

Aeon didn't want to go as he looked back at Juushirou as he was being pulled by Shin until he couldn't see Juushirou wasn't in his sights as he then looks back up at Shin. "Uncle Shin is big brother going to be alright" said Aeon.

Shin's eye twitched slightly looking down at the boy putting his hand on his face. "Look Aeon I am not big on what our leader taking you in and I am going to get use to this so please do not call me uncle I am just a few years difference between Juushirou and I so please if anything call me cousin" he explained.

Aeon blinks a few times being lead to the dinning area as he sets down when Kai brought him some food to eat as he then looks up at Shin "you don't like me? How come?" he asked.

Shin sets down taking a bite out of the food that is in front of him not really making eye contact with Aeon to say "your just different but I can tell you are special and have great power that needs to be controlled".

Aeon grins a bit as he leans over trying to get Shin to look at him "you like me you just don't like it that I took Juushirou's attention away from you huh" he said.

Shin puts his hand on his face trying not to look at Aeon having a feeling if he did something might happen to say "before you came he praised me all the time and thought of me as a brother".

Aeon blinks a few times with a giggle "I still thinks he thinks of you as a brother I guess we are all family here if you think about it" he said finishing his food.

That did get Shin to look at him with a shocked look on his face as he glanced down a moment putting a hand to his chin "now I think of it your right we are like family. We take care of each other watch over one another and even make sure we are safe from harm from others" he said.

Kai grins folding his arms "why did you think Juushirou chose me to be the nanny and care taker of this group of people? Not just because I'm a damn good cook but also because I am good at what I do" he said.

Aeon leaps out of his chair and hugs Kai as he giggles "we are a big happy family I got many brothers and cousins" he said not really meeting the females of the group.

Shin chuckles "wait until you meet the ladies they are the ones we really need to listen to whatever they say we got to do" he explained.

Aeon blinks a few more times again "what do you mean?" he asked as he took a hold of Shin's arm pulling him up "c'mon you need to train me remember" he said.

Shin had just finished when he was pulled up by his arms as he laughs a bit "I'm more harsh than Juushirou is and I do things differently. I'll be taking you out to a area where you well learn how to fight some of the dangerous plants" he said.

Kai was shocked as he started to raise his voice "Shin you can't take him there he isn't ready for that even if he is able to use electric shocks and thunder" he said.

Shin glanced back "Juushirou trusts me with Aeon so please you need to as well" he said taking Aeon's hand "you should change into your training gear I'll be waiting for you outside" he said. He waits outside for him with Lin also going to give him a hand with training with Aeon and soon the boy comes out wearing his training gear and with the weapons given to him the day before.

"Ready" he said with a smile on his face as he takes a hold of Shin's shirt with a grin looking over at Lin "you are coming too?" he asked.

"I'm going to keep an eye on you and on Shin to make sure neither one of you are harmed it was a request from our leader" said Lin as they then started to head out.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

They went to the area that Shin was speaking of and right there are a few plants that is able to come out of the ground to attack.

Shin stands there looking down at Aeon "do as I do this is one thing that can allow you to survive these plants do hold something that we need" he explained.

Aeon nods watching Shin take off towards a area with amazing speed and soon he couldn't see him as he was about to take a step forward until Lin puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down do not let your emotions take over just trust him and listen to his advice and watch him very carefully" said Lin in a calm voice.

Soon something came out of the ground with Shin on top of it with is weapon pulled out, he looks at Aeon "c'mon little Silva this is your time to learn" he said.

Aeon nods swiftly going over to where Shin is as he pulls out one of his twin saber daggers. Stabbing the plant as he starts to climb to be with Shin watching him as he keeps his own balance on the plant.

The plant look like a giant bulb with a snail like head moving out of it pulling itself out of the ground with holes in the bulb area.

"Shin what is the plant" asked Aeon wondering as he still has his dagger saber in the side of the bulb keeping himself up.

Shin grins "this is one that attacks you when you make to much noise plus there is a spot on this plant that could be eaten to survive" he explains.

Aeon nods watching Shin stab the plant with one of his twin weapons that look like numb chucks but when removed from the sheath they are daggers. He pierces the plant in one of the holes that is exposed digging it ripping it apart.

Aeon being surprised at how good Shin is as he watched and starts to do what he was doing taking out his other saber dagger and stabs another hole in the bulb of the plant and starts ripping it apart.

Lin stood back and watched quietly being surprised that the boy is picking up on Shin's moves and skills as Lin let a grin escape his lips. Putting his hand up to hide the fact he is enjoying what's going on.

Once Shin had opened up the one he was working on as he sticks his hand in the hole he had opened up pulling out some sort of muck that looked like it could be the blood of the plant but they use it to survive.

Aeon gave a slight gross look as he sighs as he does the same thing as he looks up at Shin when he said "what is this stuff for anyway's" he asked.

"I'll explain shortly now lets get going before another one of its brotherin comes to revenge its death" said Lin as the plant fall down dead as he leaps off the plant and soon Aeon fallowed.

Once to a safe area they stopped when Shin turns to Aeon with a grin "it may smell to high heaven but its rather helpful believe it or not this stuff is actually healing gunk from that plant" he said.

Aeon grins "then we can take it back to big brother and use it on his wounds right?" he asked as he held it away from himself trying not to smell the horrid stench of the blood of the plant.

Lin chuckles as he opens up a bag "put it in here I know it stinks but its worth it and yes we can use this on leader's wounds and he'll heal little faster than natural healing" he said.

With that both Shin and Aeon put the gunk into the bag as their weapons where sheathed into their sheaths as they went back to the main house on the land of the Outsiders.

Aeon had a sick look to him as he had to rush to some sort of water to clean the stuff off his hands as he leans over to clean his hands off when Lin quickly pulls him back before a water plant limb came out of the water.

Aeon made a loud grunt sound when he ended up in Shin's lap as he looks up at Lin when he had pulled out his electric whip moving slowly back.

"We must be careful with the water plants they are rather dangerous when your not ready for them, they can easily sneak up on you to pull you into their world" explained Lin as he gave a swift flick of his wrist.

The whip went wild for a moment snapping at the limb of the water plant making the limp retreat back to the water below them as he then puts his whip back.

"Thank you Lin" smiled Aeon as he stood up and took his hand in his "I learned something else today I can tell big brother what you two have tough me" he said as he pulls on Lin's arm.

Shin got up dusting himself off as he stops in mid process when he glanced up as he sighs "it never ends" he leaps back rather swiftly whipping out one of his weapons still sheathed to deflect a weapon that had been thrown at him.

Both Aeon and Lin stopped in their tracks looking back at Shin being rather annoyed at this time when a member of the Iron Fist appeared standing on a tree.

"Long time no see old friend" said Renjiro as he looked down at Shin with almost cold looking eyes that could be as bad as Juushirou's.

Lin had glanced to see who it was as he puts the palm of his hand on his face to say "o good lord why is it him of all people why him" he said as he looks down at Aeon and takes a step forward to block the view of Aeon from the member of the Iron Fist.

Shin's eyes narrowed as he lowered his head slightly "yo Renjiro long time no fucking see" he said as he then holds up his weapon as he gets ready for combat.

Renjiro grins as he leans forward from the limb he's on with his hands on his hips "I heard from my leader that there is a curtain little brat in your hands that he wants. Well you hand the brat over without a fight or do I have to kill you and then take him" he said in a harsh tone.

Shin grits is teeth clutching his weapon as he pulls the other one out putting them up in a fighting pose as he said "I seriously don't know what your talking about" he said.

Renjiro laughs as he leaps down landing on the ground "your actins are telling me different you do know what I'm talking about so give the brat over or else".

"Or else what butthead?" said a voice behind them slightly coming from Lin's direction.

Lin's eyes widen as he quickly turns around putting his hand on Aeon's mouth. "Damn it Silva keep that mouth of your shut" shouted Shin getting more annoyed as he moves rather fast to be between Renjiro and the other two.

Renjiro laughs even more as he puts one of his hand on his head leaning back with a laugh to say "man that kid has a mouth of him" as he then pulls out his long sword.

"Crap this isn't going to end good" said Lin as he takes a hold of Aeon putting his arms around him looking over at Shin "beat the crap out of him fast so we can return" he said as Shin nods.

"O yes please do entertain me for a while here old friend before I take that brat" said Renjiro but that did make Shin more pissed off making him charge right at him.

Aeon blinks a few times "why does he want me so badly? I mean I'm not special I'm just a kid that was recently dropped here on this planet" he said looking over at Lin.

Lin hangs his head slightly shaking it to say "you got a lot to learn" he said as he has both of his arms around Aeon holding him in a embrace of a adult would do for their child or older brother would do to their younger sibling they would care so much for.

Aeon blinks a few more time before turning his head towards Shin and Renjiro fighting seriously as he started to get scared for Shin's safety as he shouts out "watch out!". A little thunder strike hit one of the near by trees.

Both Shin and Renjiro stopped their battle to look to where the thunder strike had hit seeing part of the wood of the tree with a small fire when Renjiro turns his head to see Aeon closely as he grins "not bad kid I should take you with me once I'm done killing Shin here".

"I wont let you hurt him" shouted Aeon struggling to get out of Lin's arms wanting to help Shin.

Shin had put his hand out to the side "stay back Silva I'll handle this idiot" he said.

Aeon stops a moment to see Shin with a grin on his face as he slowly stops struggling against Lin as he stood there wondering what Shin had planed.

"Hate to make this short but we need to hurry back to leader to attend to his wounds" said Shin as he slowly puts one of his weapons under his arm pulling one of the blades out. He then puts the other to his mouth taking a hold of it unsheathing the other letting go of the wooden like sheaths. He lowers himself as something like dark shadowed smoke started to appear from the blades.

Lin stands up picking Aeon up in his arms slowly walking away from the two that are fighting.

Aeon reach out "what are you doing Lin, Shin is in trouble aren't you going to help him?" he asked.

Lin closes his eyes "he doesn't need my help among the former members of the Iron Fist he is one of the most dangerous" he said to Aeon.

Aeon had become baffled on what Lin had said as he was put down about 300 yards away from the fight but still he was being held by Lin.

Shin had dashed towards Renjiro as it seemed that his had vanished into a dark fog when flickering sparks where seen in the dark fog. The serious fight had begun between the two.

Aeon took a step forward until he as pulled back into Lin's arms as he had looked down at the boy shaking his head.

Shouting is heard in the darkness when Renjiro was sent flying back into a tree with some cuts as he struggled to get up spitting out some blood.

He then whips the blood from his mouth with a grin on his face "so you still can fight and here I though your skills had rusted" he said charging back into the darkness.

Aeon points "he's hurt what about Shin is he alright?" he asked Lin.

All Lin did was give a little grin putting his hand over his mouth like he has some sort of itch and straightens his mouth. Lin stood up to his feet hold the back of Aeon's shirt like he was on a leash looking down at the boy "he is fine do not worry we do have that stuff we got to heal wounds remember" he said.

Aeon puts his hand up behind his shirt where Lin has a hold of him trying to get him to let go of the collar of his shirt but cant make his hand budge. He then stops struggling against Lin as he puts his hands on his side as he lowers his head as he sighs "fine if you want to be my leash hope you can handle a little shock" he said.

Lin nods slightly "good now pay attention you might learn something from Shin" he said as he still has a hold of Aeon's shirt while Shin and Renjiro are still fighting.

Shin was pushed out of the dark cloud putting one of the twin weapons he has into the ground making him skid on the ground. Blood dripped from his cheek and some cuts on his arms when he stands up pulling the weapon out of the ground. He moves his head a little as the sound of his neck cracking. "I am rusty… shit" he said as he moves his arms a little bit as he goes back into the dark cloud with speed as he seemed to vanish into the dark cloud not really being seen.

Aeon had to struggled his eyes to see any forms in the dark cloud trying to make out which one Shin is as he was studying the fighting as his hands go into a fist gritting his teeth. He really wanted to go in there and fight the guy that is trying to kill Shin so he thinks but he doesn't know how good Shin is as he blinks a few times seeing a large smoke going straight up into the sky.

Both Lin and Aeon's eyes fallowed the steam of smoke seeing Renjiro at the top side with Shin fallowing him both covered in cuts and brouses still fighting.

Aeon pulled forward slightly but was slightly chocked by Lin when Lin had yanked on the back of his shirt making him land on his ass on the ground next to his feet. He coughs a bit looking up at Lin with the sad puppy look in his eyes "Lin if we don't stop this Shin is going to die" he said but Lin kneels down putting his hand on Aeon's shoulder with a grin.

"Trust him Silva he can do it even if he is rusty but this is a good thing for him to get the rust off of his skills" he explained as he points over to where Shin is dominating, Renjiro.

Aeon's head looked and fallowed to where Lin had pointed as he got up swiftly seeing Shin winning against Renjiro until the ground started to shake underneath them just then limbs of the bulb plants started to stick out of the ground.

"Shit just great I knew this was going to happen" said Shin as he leaps back pushing himself away from Renjiro to shout "if you don't want to die you best leave unless you want the plants to get you" he said.

His body cut up as blood dripped from him as he whipes some from his lips but of course Renjiro didn't care at all he wanted to fight Shin seriously something he's always wanted to do and never got the chance till now.

"Like hell I'll leave, Shin we are going to fight right here and now I don't care about those damn things I want to see which one of us is truly the better fighter" said Renjiro.

Shin shakes his head as he moves back more as he is now just a few yards from him with his weapons ready "we had attacked those things here with the fighting".

Lin had lifted up Aeon on his shoulders as he kicks one of the limbs coming after them as he leaps up into a tree placing one hand on another limb above him.

"Hang on little Silva we are going to take a little ride" Lin said to Aeon.

Aeon put his arms around Lin's neck when Lin pushes himself off the tree putting his free hand in behind him.

Swiftly whipping out his electric whip and with a flick of his wrist he makes it dance with little shocks of electric waves coming from it hitting one of the bulb plants emerging from the ground beneath them.

Aeon's eyes widen seeing how amazing Lin is with his whip as he grins and giggles seeming to enjoy this as he looks at Lin "let me help big brother, Lin" he said as he moves one hand behind him to pull out one of his saber daggers.

Lin blinked a few times hearing what Aeon had just called him as he sighs with another chuckle to say "don't stray to far from me alright" he said landing on the ground gently putting Aeon down next to him.

The boy nods as he pulls out his other light saber dagger as he puts his back next to Lin's as he looks around seeing any movements in the ground once he sees something moving he leaps up to avoid a small swing of a limb.

A bulb plant merges from the ground coming up being five or so times bigger than Lin as he looks up with his hand on the handle of his whip "great" he said calmly and with a flick of his wrist the whip danced again.

Aeon sighs as he ended up bumping backs with Lin as he glanced over his shoulder and up at Lin seeing the huge bulb plant as he smiles "I'll get more of that gunk we'll need it" he said as he swiftly moves avoiding the dance of the whip.

Lin's eyes widen to shout "SILVA WATCH IT" he said but he was amazed how skilled the little boy is avoiding his whip as he snaps it back to his free hand with a sigh.

Aeon had put both light saber daggers into the bulb plant climbing up the side being swung around while the plant is struggling to get him off as he suddenly punctures one of the holes where the healing sap is.

Aeon rose his other hand that held the other saber in hand as he thrusts it down digging a bigger hole as the bulb plant let out aloud horrid shriek has it starts to thrash around struggling to get away.

Lin had put his whip away for the time being watching Aeon. He pulls the bag to the side rushing over to put it to the bulb plant to catch the healing sap as soon the plant dies and on top Aeon sat down with a grin so big.

"look big brother, Lin I did it all by myself" he said being proud of himself as he glanced back to see Shin and Renjiro still fighting. He sighs standing up on the dead bulb plant feeling it shack underneath him. He blinks a few times looking down as so did Lin seeing the ground starting to open up as Lin swiftly leaps up taking a hold of Aeon by the back of the shirt pulling him off the dead plant and away from the area that is opening up.

Aeon started to cough a bit putting his hand to his throat looking up at Lin wondering why he did that when Lin speaks softly "Silva be careful, I'm sorry I had to do that to you I didn't mean to hurt you" he said.

Aeon nodded "I understand" he said getting up on his feet feeling Lin's hand on his head as he looks up with a grin putting his weapons away and then puts his hands up to Lin's with the sap gunk all over him.

Lin waves his other hand in front of his nose "you need a major bath when we get back" he said turning his head towards the battle between Shin and Renjiro.

He gave a sigh as he stood next to Aeon watching the fight at hand before pulling his whip out again looking at Aeon a moment.

Aeon looked up at Lin blinking a few times "what you gonna do now?" he asked wondering what Lin is planning on doing with his electric whip.

"Silva I need you to concentrate on where Shin and Renjiro is and try and illuminate your thunder power. If you can do that I need you to try and lend me some of that power of your's by putting a little amount in my whip" explained Lin.

Aeon looks at the whip a moment and then towards Shin and Renjiro as he thinks a moment stepping forward putting his hand over Lin's to say "let me take a hold of it I don't want you getting hurt" he said.

The truth is he had trained a bit learning to control this power of his when Lin willingly handed it over to him as his hand slips off the handle of the whip as it goes right into Aeon's.

"Silva are you saying you can do this without learning?" he asked.

"When I was younger and found out about this power my father had me train" he said.

"Your father?" he asked.

"Yes it seems I had inherited something special. I think my father called me the recantation of Thor once before" he explained.

"Well then perhaps we should call you Thor instead of Silva" Lin semi joked.

"I like the name that big brother gave me" he said as he rose the whip up into the sky as he stared towards Renjiro's direction. He gave a slight grin "By the god of thunder strike at him" he said as his voice echoed threw the clouds and sky. Thunder had struck down right in front of Renjiro making him back up looking towards Aeon and Lin

He glares "what the hell" he snapped as he turns to come towards them.

Shin swiftly moved towards Renjiro taking a hold of him to say "I well not let you harm the boy he is my responsibility while leader is recovering" he said but he was pushed away.

Renjiro had pushed Shin away going faster towards Aeon when Lin steps in front pulling out his dagger only time he uses it is in close combat.

"Back off I will not let you arm the boy" he said until he felt a little hand on his shirt as he looks back seeing Aeon with his head down where some of his hair shading his eyes.

"Please Lin step aside I'll handle this" he replied as he comes out from behind Lin still with the whip in hand walking closer to Renjiro meeting him half way.

Shin's eyes widen he wanted to stop Renjiro from getting close until he saw Lin's hand move up to motion for Shin to stop in his steps as he does so. He trusts Lin's judgment more than anyone else since they have been friends for the longest time as he stood there with his hands at his sides.

Aeon slowly looks up at Renjiro "Please no more go away I do not want to do this I cant fully control it and I don't know what it will do to you if I actually wanted to try to use it" he said.

Renjiro puts his hand on his face leaning back with a loud laugh slowly moving his hand as his eyes slowly look down at the boy "interesting boy I shall fight you" he said.

Aeon gave the sad look to him not wanting to since he isn't to sure how to use Lin's whip the way Lin can as he moves his arm out in front of him holding it in front. "Stop I don't want to please let us go" he said trying to get Renjiro to reconsider and leave them alone since Aeon really wants to return to Juushirou's side.

Renjiro puts his hands on his hips leaning forward lowering his head to be almost at eye level with Aeon "not a chance brat, I'm not leaving until you are in my hands or until I'm dead" he said.

Shin mutters to himself "that can be arranged" as he clutches his hands tightly that is holding on to his twin weapons.

Renjiro glanced back slightly with a grin "did you say something old friend?" he said until he felt a shock and quickly turns his head to see the whip around one of his wrists. He grins laughing almost hysterically but the shock had gotten stronger when Aeon had focused his energy to the whip sending the electric waves to Renjiro.

"I don't want to fight you" said Aeon in a low voice he had never killed or seriously fought someone before but that is about to change when Renjiro lunged forward. Renjiro lunged himself forward with evil looking eyes as he drops the sword to his other hand that is free racing it high into the air about to strike Aeon.

Aeon's eyes widen seeing what is happening as he suddenly closed his eyes and shouted at the top of his lungs "STOP IT I DON'T WAN TO KILL YOU!" but with that a large amount of lightning had struck down right on Renjiro as his blood started to fly all over even right on Aeon's face.

He had to whip dance like Lin could without even moving his hand but it was shacking with fear and terror as tears streamed down his face full of blood even in his hair and on his clothing was Renjiro's blood.

Both Lin and Shin where shocked to see what had just happened they couldn't believe what just happened to Renjiro as Shin kneeled down putting down one of his twin weapons slowly moving his hand to Renjiro's throat to check if he has a pulse.

"Is he still alive, Shin?" asked Lin in a low voice kneeling down putting his arms around Aeon slowly taking his electric whip away "its alright Silva you didn't mean to".

Shin lowers his eyes as he moves his hand away from Renjiro slowly picking up the twin weapon he had laid on the ground slowly standing up. Tears seem to fall from Shin's eyes as he slowly puts his twin weapons away in their sheaths kneeling down once again removing his scarf he wore. He puts the scarf over Renjiro's eyes as he slowly looked up at Lin with tears still in his eyes to say "he may have been a jerk but he was a friend. He is no longer of this world" he said in a shaken voice.

Aeon let out a loud cry as thunder struck the trees around them as more tears flow started to steam down his cheeks almost letting the blood on his cheeks wash away. He has fallen to his knees putting his hands to his face rubbing them trying to dry his tears but instead he seemed to rub some of the blood into his skin. "I-I-I didn't want to kill him" he cried out feeling Lin's arms around him even more placing one of his hands on the side of Aeon's head closing his eyes.

"We know Aeon, you didn't want to in fact you even said you couldn't fully control your power which means you need more training so please do not cry" Lin had said.

Shin got up moving over to Aeon putting his hands on his shoulders leaning forward putting his forehead to his "Lin is right you have asked him several times to leave but he wouldn't listen he was always stubborn that way and that was his end".

Lin stood up taking a hold of one of Aeon's arms pulling him up "c'mon I'll carry you back" he said kneeling down while Shin put Aeon onto his back.

They walked back together with Lin caring the boy still crying with blood and healing sap all over him, rubbed into his flesh not realizing this is gonna change the boy's clothes.


End file.
